Frostbite (One Shot)
by Fire Fury
Summary: Summary: It's a cold day on the island of Berk, and one of the Berk high students made the mistake of wearing short sleeves to prove she's tough. While freezing her head off with she find warmth in the arms of a certain russet-haired young boy...? First Fanfic Please review! Hiccstrid based! If good reviews I might make a sequel which would make it, I guess, a two shot :3


This is my first story/One shot modern Au thingy

I don't know how it will turn out this is my first EVER official story. So as the famous Gobber once said:

"What could possibly go wrong?"

I hope you all enjoy!

P.S. REVEIW PLZ!

If the reviews are bad I will re-write it ;)

I own NOTHING except the plot...well most of the plot... :}

Summary: It's a cold day on the island of Berk, and one of the Berk high students made the mistake of wearing short sleeves to prove she's tough. While freezing her head off with she find warmth in the arms of a certain russet-haired young boy...?

In Berk high school:

"Hey Astrid, lookin' a little cold there aren't ya?" asked a girl with long blonde hair and a thin face.

A girl with ice blue eyes, a golden blonde braid and a thin figure sent annnoyed and slightly angered glare over to the other blonde. "For you information...NO. I am perfectly warm Ruffnut!" Seethed Astrid.

"Your shivering though I think your cold!" Mocked the male twin of Ruffnut. "NO I'm not Tuffnut!" Insisted Astrid.

"Astrid..if your cold I could warm you up." A brawny jock with black hair stretched his arms out towards her, only to be harshly slapped away. "OW!" he moaned in pain. "I'm not COLD Snotlout!" Fumed Astrid.

"If your not cold then I don't suppose you'd mind taking off your sweaters only the short sleeve shirt under them...for the rest of the day?" Ruffnut asked smugly. "No, I don't mind actually." replied Astrid stubbornly. "You know there's a 89.9% chance you'll get frostbite." Said a plump blonde kid. "Who cares Fishlegs, I'm gonna get to see a person freeze and turn BLUE!" cried Tuffnut. "AWESOME!" Shouted his sister as the did a head butt.

During this entire time a scrawny russet-hair kid named Hiccup had been watching the whole quarrel. He watched as the girl he had been crushing on fumed about this whole 'I'm not cold' thing. It seemed pointless to him to go out freezing in a short sleeve shirt just to prove your toughness. He was much happier just sketching Astrid in his sketch book. He tried to catch the angry facial expression of Astrid. She's so beautiful when she's angry he thought. He sighed, there was no way Astrid the most popular girl in school, and the most beautiful, would so much as think of him, this scrawny little nerdy boy. He was okay with begin a nobody, he hated attention anyway. The only attention he enjoyed was the attention from his black panther Toothless. He had found Toothless in an abandon zoo with a missing back leg. He soon befriended the beast and now Toothless lived on the back of his fathers 20 acre property. He's big enough the Hiccup could ride him. They enjoyed running through the open fields on the property.

"Hiccup?" He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts. He looked behind him to see Astrid standing over him. "What is that?" She asked pointing past his shoulder to the sketching book in which he was currently drawing...ASTRID! OH CRAP! he thought as he quickly closed the book. But Astrid had grabbed it out of his hand before he could close it. She sat down on the chair next to him, and her arm briefly brushed against his sending shivers down his spine.

"Uh... I-I ..um that's...kinda... it's private." Darn his stuttering he cursed himself. Her reply was a simple swish of her hand motioning him to be quiet while she looked at his drawings. She flipped through a few mostly of random animals and people. Then the moment he had been dreading, she came across his drawings of her. Yes he had a whole section for drawings of her. She gasped at how beautiful his drawings made her look.

She saw a few one of them was of her in a Viking outfit with a giant axe in her hand, another of her in a beautiful green dress that was ankle length with a small slit up to her knee on the side. It was beautiful and amazing...yet somehow he made her look tough and strong in it. She came across a few more drawn from real life moments. Her in chemistry, at lunch, walking home, climbing on the bus. It was break taking. She had no idea Hiccup this scrawny little kid had such a talent. She flipped the page again and saw a black panther with a metal back foot that looked intricately designed, and there was a name underneath the picture 'Toothless' underneath that was a list of things

Take toothless running everyday

Loves fish and eel

fix prosthetic le-

"Hey!" shouted Astrid as Hiccup snatched the book away and put it in his backpack. "I was looking at that!" "Well that is my book and I think I have the right to snatch it away." He said in a know-it-all voice. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I didn't know you could draw that well." Astrid said breaking the silence. "I could do better." He murmured. "What! Are you crazy those drawings were AMAZING!" She almost shouted. A few more moments of silence.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid asked quietly. "Hmm?" Hiccup mumbled "Why did you have so many drawings of me?" She asked so sincerely Hiccup was taken aback. "Um..." Suddenly the bell rang signaling that school was out. PHEW! thought Hiccup as he and Astrid stood up to leave "I expect answers next time I see you." Astrid said in a menacing voice. He gulped and hurried away.

Outside Berk High school

Brrrr thought Astrid. Why in the name of Thor did she wear short sleeves...Oh right to prove her toughness. Crap, it's so freaking cold! she thought cursing the weather. She was sitting on a bench outside of the school waiting for her mom to pick her up. Where was her mom! It had been 30 minutes over pick up time and she was freezing on the snowy bench

Suddenly her phone buzzed.

Working late, sry honey. try to catch a bus. or get a school friend to drive you home.

~Mom

Uhhhh, all her friend had already left, and all the buses where gone. There was no way she was walking 6 miles home in the cold. As she was running all the ways she could get home through her head she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Astrid?" she looked up to see Hiccup sketch book in hand, with a concerned look on his face. "Hiccup? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." She sighed "My mom has to work late and I don't have a ride."

"Oh." Hiccup slid down on the bench next to her. "Your shivering." He pointed out. "No, Duh." Astrid retorted sarcastically. "Hey! Sarcasm is my turf!" He said smiling. This caused Astrid to giggle slightly.

Suddenly a gust of cold wind came along making Astrid shiver. Hiccup cautiously took of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "Thanks." She said as she pulled the jacket tighter around her self. "No problem. wouldn't want ya to get frostbite." Hiccup said even though now he was a little cold.

Suddenly Hiccup got an idea. "Hey! We could go to my house. It's only a block away from here. You could tell your mom to pick you up there once she's done with work." He said proud of his idea. "Sure, why not." She said as they stood up to leave. "Okay follow me." Hiccup stated as he lead the way.

At the Haddock household

Wow!" Exclaimed Astrid as the walked up to Hiccup's house or well mansion more like it.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Stated Hiccup dryly.

They went inside. The décor surprised Astrid even more it was beautiful and well put together. They walked over to the large couch and Hiccup turned the T.V. on. Astrid sat on one end of the couch and Hiccup sat against the arm on the other end of the couch.

"Hey Hiccup?" "Yes?" "you never answered my question about those drawings of me."

He took in a deep breath, "YouwherejustSObeautifulandIhavehadacrushonyousincemiddleshcoolandIcan'tgetoverit!" He crammed his words together.

"Okay I only got like not even a quarter of what you just said." Astrid rolled her eyes.

Hiccup took another deep breath. "Okay confession time. I've had a crush on you since middle school, but I never talked to you. I was okay just sketching you from a distance and you were so beautiful I tried to capture that in my drawings. You are amazing, and tough, and strong. Everything I'm not." He looked down in his lap.

Then all of a sudden SMACK! right on his shoulder. "Ow!" He cried out rubbing the spot Astrid had just punched.

"That was for being all sappy." She stated "And this," She pulled him forward and kissed him on the cheek. "is for everything else." She said sheepishly as she looked down in her own lap.

Hiccup was stunned. Astrid had just kissed HIM on the cheek. Astrid the most beautiful and popular girl in school, not to mention completely out of his league, had kissed him, Hiccup Haddock III the nerdy, know-it-all, outcast of the school. This wasn't real, it couldn't be!

He was taken away from his thoughts by a pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw Astrid had made her way into his lap, and was now resting her head on his chest and looking up at him with ice blue eyes that were searching his own green ones. She leaned up closer to his face, till there faces were millimeters away.

"Your amazing." She breathed. Then she leaned the rest of the way and closed the gap between them with a heart warming kiss.

"Oh uh...I uh." He stuttered trying to find words. "Hiccup." "Y-yes?" "Shut up." she said plainly. "Oh uh okay." with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep and not long after Hiccup drifted to sleep too with warm content.

Astrid had something she realized she never really had. Warmth. Not just on the outside but inside too here cuddling with Hiccup She felt no coldness.

No frostbite.

THE END

Hope Y'all enjoyed. Please review. I will take negative as well as positive. I want honest feedback.


End file.
